Since an outside mirror for a vehicle is used in a sidewisely projected state of an automotive body, the mirror might contact or collide with an external obstacle when the vehicle is driven. In this case, the body of the mirror might damage. Further, when the mirror contacts a passer, the mirror might possibly hurt the passer. Therefore, an outside mirror in which the body of the mirror is tiltable to an automotive body, so-called a tiltable outside mirror has been recently developed. When a strong impact is applied to the body of the tiltable outside mirror, the mirror rotates at the body in a direction of the impact to moderate the impact.
However, since such a tiltable outside mirror for a vehicle has a structure that the mirror body is tilted after the impact is applied externally to the body of the side mirror, the mirror cannot sometimes avoid in advance the contact of the mirror body with an obstacle when the obstacle is discovered on a road ahead in the course of traveling during driving. When the vehicle is put into a garage, it is necessary to drive the vehicle at a slow speed while considering the widths of the mirror bodies projected from both sides of the automotive body. If the entering angle of the vehicle to the garage is not sufficient, the vehicle must be once stopped, the side mirror body must be then tilted, and the vehicle must be then put up in the garage, or the vehicle should be moved backward to establish a suitable entering angle, and the vehicle should be then put again into the garage. When a vehicle having outside mirrors of such type is shipped for an export, the widths of the outside mirrors projected from both sides of the automotive vehicle might reduct the number of vehicles to be shipped. Thus, the mirror bodies should be once tilted before the vehicle is located at a predetermined position in a ship, and the vehicle should be disposed at the predetermined position. In such a conventional tiltable outside mirror, a driver cannot tilt the side mirror bodies while sitting on a driver's seat in response to the outer environment during driving, and if it is necessary to tilt the mirrors, the driver must be once left from the vehicle, and the driver should manually tilt the mirrors, thereby resulting in an unpreferable safety driving and a complicated work.
An object of this invention is to provide a remote control outside mirror device in which a driver can rotate a side mirror body to a desired position with respect to an automotive body in response to an external environment while sitting on a driver's seat.
Another object of this invention is to provide a remote control outside mirror device for a vehicle in which a side mirror body is tilted or rotated in a direction that an impact is applied to the mirror body with respect to an automotive body when a predetermined or larger impact is applied to the mirror body to moderate the impact and the mirror body can be thereafter returned to the original position of using state under a remote control.
Still another object of the invention will become more fully apparent by the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.